


PokeToon AU: The Journey Begins

by OmniStar



Series: PokeToon AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, PokeToon, PokeToon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniStar/pseuds/OmniStar
Summary: The original post of this fic you can find on my Tumblr art blog: CardinalArt. This AU is based off of a drawing I drew which I made a Pokemon Evolution line with different Bendy AUs. If you like this AU (and want more) please follow my Tumblr blog.





	PokeToon AU: The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> (Original Post)  
> https://cardinalart.tumblr.com/post/163038576106/poketoon-au-the-journey-begins
> 
> (Bendy Evolution Line)  
> https://cardinalart.tumblr.com/post/162096914856/the-bendy-evolution-line-finally-finished-the

“The Carta Region, a region full of stories and imagination. The ancient people took pride in drawing, painting, sculpting and telling stories. Their legends and myths about strange Pokémon helped them to become the great civilizations. Pokémon and man were truly in harmony, even in the greatest of disasters they persevered and overcame. Magic and Pokémon worked hand in hand to help make great advancements. Wars were even a rarity between civilizations. They learned from the Pokémon that anyone can live together with a bit of understanding and patience. Some scholars say if the region was left undisturbed they could have become the most powerful region in the world today, but fate had other plans…”  
“Cara are you still reading?”  
I looked up from my book to see my Mom opening the door to my room. “I can’t sleep…” I responded closing one of my favorite childhood books.  
My Mom gave me a tender smile. “I can understand, you have a big day tomorrow, but you really should get your rest. It’s late and you have to get up early.”  
“I know… I will go to bed in a minute,” I said giving my Mom a smile.  
“Alright goodnight,” said my Mom as the door creaked closed.  
“Goodnight,” I responded, opening the book back up to read the rest of the page softly to myself. “Men from other regions came to the Carta region and from that moment on everything changed. As advance as the ancient people were they were no match from the foreign diseases that swept across the land. Arguments turned into Wars between civilizations about the newcomers. Leaving them vulnerable to the foreigner’s attacks and with population decrease from the diseases the civilizations did not stand a chance. When peace was finally made with the foreigners all but one civilization was destroyed. Peace may have been found, however, they were not done with their conquest. The foreigner’s culture and traditions had gained more influence than the natives. They laughed at the ancients so called “Magic” and replaced it with their Science. The only thing the natives could keep hold onto was their love of the arts and legends. These are a collection of some of their stories.”

* * *

 

Grumbling, I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Quickly I grabbed my phone to stopping the annoying beeping that rang throughout my room, swiping the screen I sighed in relief as the noise stopped. Sitting up I stretched and heard my back crack. “Today is the day,” I said to myself climbing out of bed. The curtains were closed, but there was still a bit of light that came through that showed me the safe path to the light switch by the door. With the room now illuminated I went over to the dresser where there was a neatly folded outfit waiting for me to put on, along with a packed travel backpack leaning against it.   
Today was the day that I start my journey as a Pokémon Trainer. Though I am a bit different than any other starting Pokémon trainer, for one I am a bit late to the game as most trainers go on their journeys when they turn 10 years old. I am 21 years old and the second thing… I have to have a chaperon with me during my journey. Unfortunally my parents never liked how Pokémon trainers went out alone without any protection (other than their Pokémon), so a compromise was made. I could go out on my journey, but I had to have our old family friend Henrie accompany me. Don’t get me wrong I love Henrie! He has known me ever since I was a baby and is basically my uncle, but I was hoping to have an authentic “Pokémon Trainer” experience. I wanted to be just like any other trainer, but if I had to find a silver lining in this… At least Henrie was an experienced trainer himself, so he can help me not make any beginners mistakes.  
Once I got dressed I went over to my full body mirror by my closet. I smiled approvingly at my trainer outfit, though it was not much. I was just wearing an athletic white T-shirt with a paint splatter design at the bottom, rolled up blue jean capris, a pair of yellow running shoes, and my lucky green baseball cap. I then grabbed my dark chestnut hair and pulled it through the opening in the back of the cap to make it look like I had a ponytail, before going to the kitchen to eat breakfast.  
“There is my Pokémon Trainer!”  
I turned to see my Dad sitting at the table with newspaper in hand and I smile. “Morning Dad.” Then I look at my mom who was over at the stove cooking breakfast. “Morning Mom.”  
“Morning darling do you want any blueberries in your pancakes or do you want chocolate chips?” she asked.  
“Umm… Blueberries please, thanks for making me breakfast,” I said going over to sit down at the table. This was a pleasant surprise, I was just going to have toast or a muffin with coffee, but this was even better.  
“Oh no problem, I thought you would like it.”  
“I do, thanks. I was just planning to go get a muffin or something.”  
“Well Cara remember you are meeting Henrie before going over to your grandpa’s,” commented my dad.  
“I remember dad,” I said as my mom then sat down a plate of blueberry pancakes with bacon and a glass of milk and started eating. Professor Parchment or whom I know as my Grandpa is the main Pokémon Professor in the region. He is mainly known for his work for the unique toon-like Pokémon that live in the Carta region, but he is also tasked with giving new trainers their starter Pokémon. After breakfast I went to brush my teeth then get my backpack.   
“Now please call us from time to time,” insisted my Mom as I was finally at the door ready to go.  
“Of course mom,” I said giving her a hug.  
“And if you or even Henrie get hurt or are in trouble call us,” said my Dad as I then gave him a hug.  
“I will,” I answered and with a deep breath in and out I walked out the door to go to Henries house.”

* * *

 

Swatch Town was a medium size town with some business buildings and big chain stores, but also rich with many local stores. My neighborhood sat near the edge of town, in what I call the old people neighborhood. The children in the neighborhood either have gone on their journeys, graduated college or in my case (and a few others) were still in college. Henrie though was somewhat off the beaten path. It was in the middle of the woods, but it was connected to one of the busy town roads. This was not a problem though since his woods are a well pass through route to the next town for Pokémon trainers. It was a perfect short cut since I knew these woods like the back of my hand.   
This short cut led me to the backyard of his house were I knocked on the glass sliding window. “Henrie!” I called him. I then yelped as someone picked me up and hugged me from behind. I then couldn’t help but laughing as his partner Benty (an Insane Bendy) nuzzled me. “Benty! You scared me!” I laughed. Benty then set me down as I heard a laugh turning around to see Henrie. Instead of wearing his normal t-shirt and jeans, Henrie was wearing a white button up shirt, brown cargo pants and over shoulder leather bag with Pokeballs attached to the strap. I also noticed one other item he was wearing. “You’re bringing your keystone?” I asked looking at his leather wristband with a keystone holding it together.   
“Of course. A mega stone can’t work without a keystone,” answered Henrie as he then motioned to look at Benty. Benty was smiling as he then pointed out his mega stone on his bowtie. I only had seen Benty mega evolve once. It was when our school took a fieldtrip to my Grandpa’s lab and he asked Henrie to demonstrate mega evolution as part of his presentation. “Or did you already forget that?” Henrie asked with a wink.  
“No! Of course not! I’m just surprised, well I shouldn’t be surprised… You are still a trainer…” I rambled embarrassed.   
Henrie just smiled and ruffled my hair. “Hey it’s alright. We better get going though, your grandfather is waiting and so is your partner Pokémon.”  
“Right, lets go!” I said enthusiastically.

* * *

 

My Grandpas’ lab was built next to a small lake that is connected to the woods while also being in a small grassy valley. He was also able to make the area around the lab a nature preserve for the wild Pokémon living in the area. The lab itself was half home and half workplace. It at first was just a lab built in the middle of the woods, but he added on to make a home for his children when my Grandma became pregnant. It was actually my Grandma’s idea to add onto the lab. Since, like my Grandpa, she loved Pokémon and wanted her children to be around them. The lab was solar powered, but because of the stream that led into the small lake they had a water wheel that also produced electricity.   
“Grandpa I’m here!” I called going in through the always-open front door.   
“One second I need to find my glasses,” responded my Grandpa as I heard him stumble around and knock over stuff.  
The next thing I see was not a surprise. A snickering Toon Bendy coming down the hall trying to run past us with a pair of glasses in hand. “Oh no you don’t Bendy!” I said catching him quickly by the arm.  
“hmp!” said Bendy upset that I ruined his fun as I took the glasses from him.  
“Oh, don’t give me that you are lucky I caught you before Alice did,” I responded. Bendy blushed and turned his head away knowing I was right. I then let go of him and went down the hall to the lab. Where my grandpa was going around the lab feeling for his glasses. This room was the main lab with machines running along the walls and multiple tables, some of the tables had machines on them, others had papers and notes. “Here Grandpa. I got your glasses,” I said going over to him.   
“Oh, thank you Cara!” he said turning around and taking the glasses then putting them on. “I’m guessing it was Bendy again?”  
“Of course,” I said before my Grandpa gave me a hug.   
“Man I can’t believe it! Can you believe it Henrie? My little granddaughter is finally going on a journey,” said Grandpa.   
“Grandpa,” I said a bit embarrassed.   
“You got a lot of eggs here,” said Henrie turning our attention to the large couch in the room that was filled with Pokémon Eggs.   
“I have had them for a bit. After that big storm last week I found these eggs abandoned in the woods, however, I found that black egg with Bendy one day,” said Grandpa pointing out a single black egg in the clutch of colorful ones.  
“Really?” asked Henrie glancing at Bendy who was blushing again not making eye contact.  
“Yes, but we are not here for eggs. Cara I got your-” my Grandpa was interrupted as a loud clatter could be heard from another room. He sighed heavily. “Darn it Rascal! One second Cara.”  
“I understand,” I said as Rascal was the name my Grandpa gave to a wild Pokémon that loved to mess with his stuff and generally make his life difficult. The wild Pokémon had been hanging around ever since I was a child, but has a talent with getting away.  
“Do you want any help Professor?” asked Henrie.  
“If you do not mind, Cara just stay here, we will take care of it,” said Grandpa as he and Henrie left the room.   
While they went to clean up Rascal’s mess I went over to look at the Pokémon Eggs. The eggs were all sorts of colors and patterns, but the single black egg, again, stood out. I picked it up carefully to reveal a single white marking. “I wonder what kind of egg are you?” I thought. Almost like the Pokémon inside could hear me the egg then started to glow. “It’s hatching!” I thought as in a small burst of light I had a little black and white Pokémon in my arms. Opening its eyes for the first time I immediately recognized this Pokémon as a Bitty Bendy. “Aw you are so cute! And so small! You are just a little inkling aren’t you?” I cooed as the Bitty Bendy smile and hugged me.   
“Well will you look at that.”  
I didn’t even notice that Henrie and Grandpa came back into the room. “Yeah your egg hatched Grandpa and this little guy came out,” I explained going over to them. “But here.” I made a motion to pass the Bitty Bendy to him but Grandpa shook his head and I stopped.  
“He is not mine anymore, he is yours,” said Grandpa.  
“What?” I asked confused.  
“I seen a lot of things Cara and I must say that this has to be fate. My first Pokémon was a Bendy, your father had a Bendy and now I have to say it is fate that you have one too.”  
“But this little guy just hatched! He can’t battle!”  
“Don’t worry Cara,” reassured Henrie. “They grow up faster than you think.”  
“If you say so,” I said looking down at the Bitty Bendy who snuggling into me. I could not help but smile, may be it was fate that this little guy just hatched in my arms. “Alright I will take good care of Ben-I mean… I think I am going to call him Ink.”  
“Ink, that is a cute nickname,” commented Grandpa as he then took out empty Pokeball. “But for him to become your official starter you must capture him.”  
I nodded and took the empty Pokeball. I repositioned Ink, holding him with one arm and held the Pokeball in my other hand in front of Ink. “So what do you say Ink? Do you want to come with me?”  
Ink smiled and cried happily touching the button on the Pokeball. It then went inside and the ball shook three times before it stopped. “Congratulations Cara! You just caught your first Pokémon!” said Grandpa. “Take good care of Ink.”  
“I will Grandpa, I will,” I said.  
“But before you go could you do me a favor?”  
“What is it?”  
Grandpa went over to one of the tables and came back with a letter in hand. “Professor Drew recently helped me on some research on Bendy’s and I wanted to send him a thank you letter. Could you possibly deliver this letter to him?”  
“Of course Grandpa!” I said. Henrie then took the letter from Grandpa and looked at the address.  
“Hell’s Art Studio… wait! I thought Professor Drew retired from the animation business?” asked Henrie and Grandpa laughed.   
“The day he retires is the day he is dead. However, Joey has let some of the younger people take more responsibility in the Studio, but he is still the boss,” responded Grandpa.   
“But Hell’s Studio is in Palette City,” commented Henrie. “Wouldn’t it be easier just to mail it to him?”  
“What’s the fun in that? Besides Joey would love meeting you and Cara!” said Grandpa.  
“I have always wanted to see inside a animation studio,” I commented.  
“There you go perfect! I will make sure to call him to let you know you are coming, but I want the thank you letter to be a surprise,” said Grandpa giving us a wink.  
“Sounds like a plan to me,” I said then looking up at Henrie.   
“Well, it will give you some more time to train before you face your first gym… Alright we will do it Professor,” answered Henrie.  
“Awesome lets get going then!” I said grabbing the letter out of Henrie’s hand and putting it into my backpack. I then hugged my Grandpa “Thank you Grandpa!”  
“Anytime dear. Be safe, I love you.”  
“I love you too Grandpa,” I said before Henrie and I left the lab and with that I just taken my first step on my Pokémon Journey.


End file.
